


concrete

by EscapingReality51



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are both hurting and need some kindness okay, this is pure comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Ben and Callum assess each other's bruises and find a little relief from the pain.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	concrete

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at both summaries and titles, so forgive me.

Ben knew it was bad; when he had found Callum on the concrete floor, body too still and skin too cold, it had felt like someone was carving a pattern of pain in his skin. The anger that had welled made him clench his fists and wish that Callum had never met him, never kissed him, never -

Callum’s mouth moves and their eyes meet in the mirror. 

Callum is staring at Ben’s reflection as he faces it himself, his upper body bare and bruised and blue. Ben stares at the bruises that cover his ribs and stomach in the mirror, eyes flitting to the scrapes on Callum’s back.

It’s the first time he sees Callum shirtless. Ben can feel his fists clenching and his anger rising once more, anger that anyone could do that, could hurt the man he … loves. 

Callum waves a hand in the mirror to catch Ben’s attention. 

_ This isn’t your fault, _ Ben reads from Callum’s lips, but he doesn’t react.  _ Ben _ , Callum says, and turns around.

“This is all because of me,” Ben manages. “He would’ve never gone after you if it weren’t for-” 

Callum puts his hands on Ben’s face and forces him to meet Callum’s eyes. 

_ We’ve been over this, _ Callum’s says.  _ You didn’t do this to me. _

“I might as well have,” Ben murmurs. 

At these words, Callum’s eyes go dark. 

_ No. You - love me, _ and at these words, Callum’s eyes shine.  _ You told me that yourself. _

Ben lets out a breath and closes his eyes, leaning forward until his forehead rests on Callum’s chin. His fist unclenches at his side, the riot in his head quietens with every breath he takes, breathing Callum in. When Ben opens them again, the bare skin of Callum’s chest is all he sees and it’s right there. 

Ben lifts a hand, places it gently on Callum’s left pectoral muscle; one of the few areas on his skin that has no bruises blossoming. Callum’s skin is warm, soft, and Ben breathes in concert with Callum’s deep calm breathing. 

“Does it hurt?” Ben asks, lifting his eyes. 

_ Only sometimes… breathing hurts _ , Callum admits. 

Ben swallows. “Can I?” he asks, and moves a hand toward the large blue and green bruise on Callum’s ribcage. Callum nods. 

The bruise is slightly warmer than Callum’s chest, and Ben gently places a hand on it, thumb stroking the skin and eyes looking for any sharp changes in Callum’s breathing that might indicate more pain. Ben has had bruises that look just like it, knows the constant discomfort they bring. 

“Which one is worst?” Ben asks before he can think to stop himself. 

Callum moves a hand slowly down his side to his back, and the bruise on his lower ribs there. 

_ Doctor says my ribs are bent, just need to be straightened out. _

“Poor choice of words,” Ben says, and Callum smiles a little. 

Ben’s hand moves to the spot on Callum’s back, and very gently touches it. Callum’s breathing goes shallow, and Ben moves his hand away. 

“Sorry,” Ben says. 

Callum places a finger under Ben’s chin so he knows to lift his head, looking at Callum’s mouth. 

_ You got hurt too, _ Callum says. 

It’s so soon after, Ben doesn’t know how to react, not really. Embarrassment flares through him and he stares at the tiles between Callum’s feet, wanting to be anywhere but here, anywhere but in this situation. 

Callum’s warm hand suddenly rests against Ben’s face, fingers curling into the hair on the back of his head, thumb running along the edge of his ear and then down to his neck. It is such a small gesture, a small kindness to what was Ben’s better functioning ear, and the spot on the back of his head that took it all away. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Ben says. 

Callum smiles at him.  _ You don’t need to know yet. We’ll figure it out, together.  _

There’s a kindness in Callum’s eyes that shatters whatever sliver of belief Ben had that this wasn’t going to work. Callum’s staring at him, eyes open and honest, and Ben can’t help but believe every word Callum says. 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to Callum’s lip - it’s gentle, what with the cut on his lip and the bruising to his jaw, and despite its innocence it feels more intimate than any act they could perform. It is total acceptance, and love, in a single gesture. 

It's what they both need, both so broken and bruised and in pain.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thanks!! I appreciate it! Any kudos or comments would be much appreciated :) I'm escapingreality51 on tumblr if you want to say hi


End file.
